


Agent

by AugustStories



Series: Agent and Freckles - The Gabriel and Natalie Saga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, First Meetings, Hollywood, Writers, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: She called him Agent because he played a law enforcement officer on a show where the supernatural and mystic had mixed with the normal. Oh, she knew who he was, Gabriel Roger, twenty five, born and raised in Nashville, went to college in New York and now he was Tinseltown's newest bright TV star.





	Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel's show was inspired by my love for Supernatural and Crime Dramas

**Agent**

 

She called him Agent because he played a law enforcement officer on a show where the supernatural and mystic had mixed with the normal. Oh, she knew who he was, Gabriel Roger, twenty five, born and raised in Nashville, went to college in New York and now he was Tinseltown's newest bright TV star.

 

His breakout role was the handsome but brooding Agent Danny Vespers, youngest son of a hunter's dynasty, and apparently the only one who had gone with the time. He was prosecuting supernatural crimes now instead of hunting monsters, supposedly that led to a lot of tension at the Thanksgiving table. Natalie didn't watch the show, not really her kind of thing, it had a lot of gore and creep factor, the time she did have to relax in front of the TV she preferred to not spend with her face hidden in a pillow.

 

During filming season Gabriel turned up at the coffeeshop like clockwork every day at noon, ordered the fanciest weirdest new creation on the menu and then spent an hour chatting away to the staff and sometimes the rare fans coming in before he left again. During hiatus phases, it was a bit more irregular, a bit contrary to her. Writers didn't have off seasons, a hiatus meant your show got cancelled or you got fired.

 

She usually turned up at the coffeeshop around eleven am, mostly because after three hours in her office or on set she needed a dose of sanity instead of craziness. And watching people, being surrounded by every day people, it brought her more inspiration than her father pulling one liners and skits with his best friend right next door. _All. Day. Long._ By the time she returned to the office at around two, they were more often then not out on set to observe or downtown for meetings.

 

And she had the floor to herself for two more hours of peaceful work before driving home.

 

She was 26, had worked for her Dad's Production Company since graduating high school, halftime during college and fully since getting her degree. She wrote for two shows at the moment, though one of them was a web series, the bigger one was a family comedy-drama that her father had cooked up and very roughly based on his own experiences growing up. She loved it, even if she could only take the craziness in dosis before needing a little escape.

 

In the coffeeshop she had her little corner by the windows where she could drink her coffees, eat her pie and her waffles and collect ideas or write on scripts while people going about their lives inspired her. She had written a few scenes of coffeeshop comedy into the last season of her Dad's show baby and the staff here had loved it so much, Linda was hooked on it anyway, said it was the best show she had seen in ages.

 

Being able to observe Agent was just a cherry on top. He was truly handsome, in that sort of natural way that only a small percentage of people had, a quality that usually made her want to strangle those specimens for just being too goddarn perfect. Agent weighed out that desire with his boyish enthusiam and his Southern charme, he loved life and people, you could see that easily. He easily preferred chatting away with the staff over being glued to his phone like so many other actors nowadays.

 

According to Linda, he was almost polite to a tee and always happy and sunny, quite a stark contrast to his on screen performances. Natalie had to take Linda and Fred and Penelope on word value there, she had never seen more than a one minute clip of Agent's show. Apparently for every level of sunshine warmth that Gabriel Roger gave into the world, Danny Vespers brooded, snarled and just overall preferred being angry at the world.

 

What she took away from it was that Agent was a good actor, something her father kept on repeating, too. He watched the show, in a kind of begrudging pouting because he had tried to get Agent for a project at about the same time as the pilot for supernatural CSI had been in the works. The pilot had been picked up and Agent had to tell her father no, a fact that Ben Dyer had taken in with his normal level of whining.

 

Agent was tall and lean, at just about the right point between skinny and too fit, one could see quickly that he worked out and did a lot of action on his show – Linda said he did all his stunts himself, Natalie doubted it because she knew how the industry worked. The producers wouldn't allow that face to come to any potential harm, not when he was the headliner of their show. Thanks to Wikipedia and Linda, Natalie also knew that he was not dumb, he had graduated college with a degree in Acting and English.

 

Agent smiled with his whole face and laughed with his body, he gesticulated wildly when he was excited and really gave you his whole attention when he was listening to you. Well, maybe she had been watching him a little too much, it was bordering on creepy, and Linda had also been talking about him quite a lot for a middled aged woman in a comitted relationship, with two adult sons in college who were only slightly younger than Agent.

 

"Hello darling," Linda greeted her with a bright smile, swinging by with a tray while Fred was handling two customers who were only paying attention to their phone while waiting for their coffee. Natalie raised a hand in greeting for Linda and set her things up in her corner before stepping up to the counter to order, Fred looked mildly annoyed over the order he was putting together, seemed like both douchebags were also picky tasted. She waited until those two monkey suits had left before skipping up to Fred dropping his forehead to the counter top.

 

"Good morning, Freddie," she chuckled and he gave a long sigh a thumbs up without actually looking up, "Can I have my regular?"

"Yes," Fred told her and swung himself upright with renewed energy, "You have no idea how much I am going to love giving you your regular right now. It's gonna be the best plain black coffee you've ever had." He called out and skipped over to the machines. "Penny, Tali is here!" Penny stuck her head out around the corner from the kitchen and waved before ducking back in to make waffles, she loved their familiarity.

 

"How is your day going, darling?" Linda returned from serving a young Mum outside who was trying to rock her baby to sleep, "Your Dad was in this morning, he seemed a little more bubbly than usual." Only Linda would describe her Dad's over-excited shakiness, crippling anxiety in social circumstances and tendency to talk too quick 'bubbly'.

"We might be pulling in a big project soon, Dad's excited over that. And one of his old shows is having a reunion meet up this fall, just got internally announced, they're all very happy about that." Natalie answered the unspoken question, and 'very happy' was very understated. Her Dad had talked about nothing else during dinner last night, neither had Chase, they had met due to the show they had both been on, become best friends and soon also business partners rather quickly. "I'm also good actually. Finished the last script for this season on both shows so I got some room for other creativity now, for some weeks at least."

 

"So happy vacation time?"

 

"Exactly," she agreed with Linda's opinion and reached for the tray that Fred held out to her, big coffee cup, one plate with two waffles and cream.

"We're out of pie right now but I swear to you the second Penny has the next one done, I'll bring you a piece," Fred apologized and promised at the same time and Natalie waved his guilt off. She returned to her corner and set her laptop off before digging into her waffles, let the inspiration flow.

 

She was two pages into a brainstorm session for a short film when the door jingled and Agent walked in with an elated "Hello" into the round. Fred had just turned the music down again after Linda had more or less rocked out to her eighties hits that none of them could follow, let alone find entertaining.

 

Agent walked up to the counter and Natalie turned her eyes to the view of the street outside, some kids were playing with action figures while their mothers talked on the sidewalk, having just met up by what looked like chance. Agent looked very well put together today, the costume department on his show certainly knew what flattered him and that tossled light brunet hair. He was always in muted colors though, probably fit his character but Natalie couldn't help but wonder how he might look in brighter colors, or just lighter ones.

 

Like a light soft blue.

 

Instead of dull green and dark brown as right now. He had left the leather jacket on set, it really had gotten warm today again. And why was a law enforcement officer wearing leather jackets, jeans and half untied boots anyway? Weren't they more the monkey suit type? Seemed like the dress code changed when the people you were sworn to protect and also prosecute were not just humans anymore but also demons, vampires, werewolves and whatever the hell a ghoul was.

 

She kept track on him out of the corner of her eye while she checked something on Wikipedia and answered some questions from her friends on facebook.

 

And then he was suddenly walking over to her, a tray in his hands, genuine smile on his nervous face and eyes set on her own as she looked up.

 

“Hey,” he spoke up when he was standing next to the chair across from her, hands clutching the tray with apple pie and whatever concoction his coffee cup held, a blush was slowly crawling up his tanned neck. He looked adorable, nothing left of that sunny confidence. “Would you mind me sitting down? I brought incentives?” She looked at the blazing nerves portrayed all over his face and the tension in his shoulders that showed his slight desire to take immediate flight if this turned south.

 

She wouldn't let it come to that though, she smiled happily and pushed her laptop to the side, “I thought you would never come over.”

 


End file.
